


“Why you loving on me being ginger?”

by w_x_2



Series: Melanin Pigment [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Mentions of Previous Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I like your hair,” Mickey says no longer paying attention to the movie but looking at his hand running through Ian's short hair. Ian doesn't reply and Mickey continues. “Orange is actually my favourite colour and I like that it stands out so that I can find you anywhere. Your height helps, but it's usually your hair that catches my eye,” Mickey reveals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Why you loving on me being ginger?”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no harm is intended and no profit is made.

It's late at night and they are watching a movie, Ian managed to snuggle into Mickey earlier in the night, and now his head is resting on his boyfriend's lap, and somewhere along the movie Mickey's hand lowered to Ian's head and started stroking through his hair. It's soothing and it feels good, and Ian revels in it because it's still rare for Mickey to be this gentle. But it only really comes to his attention when Mickey speaks.

 

“I like your hair,” Mickey says no longer paying attention to the movie but looking at his hand running through Ian's short hair. Ian doesn't reply and Mickey continues. “Orange is actually my favourite colour and I like that it stands out so that I can find you anywhere. Your height helps, but it's usually your hair that catches my eye,” Mickey reveals.

 

“I thought your favourite colour was black,” Ian comments.

 

“Black's my second favourite colour,” Mickey corrects.

 

“Oh.”

 

“It used to be my favourite colour,” Mickey remembers. “But then I met this kid...” Mickey stops for a moment and Ian thinks he's gonna stop altogether but Mickey continues after another moment. “And his hair was so freaking bright and wild... it became my favourite colour.”

 

Ian turns his head away from the TV, turning his head to look at his boyfriend with a smile.

 

“And I like your freckles,” Mickey murmurs as he runs the index finger of his unoccupied hand over Ian's cheeks where there are a few freckles. Ian is looking at Mickey but Mickey doesn't catch his eye, keeps following the path that his finger takes. “I like it that I can pretty much find my way to anywhere on your body by following the various paths your freckles make or in fact, just let them take me wherever.” Mickey moves the hand caressing Ian's face down to his tummy, lifting the shirt up a bit to see his stomach. “I like it that I can count your freckles when I can't fall asleep because light doesn't wake you up and neither does me running my finger across them.” He does it now across Ian's stomach but Ian squirms, ticklish and wow, that's something Ian didn't know, that Mickey counted his freckles when he couldn't fall asleep.

 

Mickey stops, and instead follows the trail of small hairs running down the bottom of his tummy to his crotch. “I like that you keep your pubes so short but you don't actually shave.” And that's something that Ian _had_ noticed, that Mickey preferred him not to shave. “And that down here it's just as bright and orange.” Mickey says as he slips his hand under the closed trousers and boxers just far enough to touch the patch of skin above Ian's cock.

 

Mickey scratches the skin covered in pubes softly for a bit before taking out his hand.

 

“I like it that in the summer the number of your freckles increases, and the orange in your hair becomes brighter.”

 

When Mickey finally looks at Ian, it's with a soft smile, and it confirms what Ian already knew, that he's truthful in what he's saying, but Ian can also see some sadness in his eyes.

 

“Why you loving on me being ginger?” Ian softly asks.

 

Mickey scoffs, the hand in Ian's hair closing softly to give a small teasing pull, “I never once used the word love.”

 

Ian smiles, teeth and all and grabs Mickey by the scruff, applying pressure so that Mickey is forced to bend down. Ian doesn't give him the chance to begin to pull up but instead he lifts his head a bit and crashes their lips together.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, when Ian comes home, holding the newspaper from the previous day in his hand, Mickey stares at it and remains quiet.

 

“I'm gonna say this,” Ian explains.

 

“You don't-”

 

“Lemme?” Ian requests softly.

 

Mickey visibly swallows and then nods so Ian walks closer to him, dropping the paper on the table. When he is at hand's length from Mickey he says, “Thank you.” And after that registers he begins.

 

“When I was smaller, some kids did try to bully me because of being ginger, but Lip always helped me, and then I grew into myself and I was able to handle the bullies on my own until the point where I actually _grew_ and it didn't affect me. The ginger comments stopped and now, it doesn’t bother me at all being ginger. In fact, I like it because it makes you call me firecrotch,” Ian says, smiling.

 

Mickey still doesn't say anything so Ian goes on. “You've never told me, but I know that you're actually blond.” Mickey scrunches his eyes, ready to reply but Ian speaks up first. “I never had it that bad,” Ian says pointing to the newspaper. “But for as long as I've known you your hair has been black, and when I asked Mandy, she said she didn't even know that you were blond until you had to ask her to go out and buy some hair dye because you'd bought your first one and actually turned ginger and you still didn't want to tell her so she had to pry it out of you. And I know how bad Terry is, so I can only guess as to how badly he bullied you for being blond. I can only guess how close that came to being you,” Ian says referring to the newspaper.

 

And he can see that what he's saying is the truth because Mickey's jaw is clenched and he is tense all over, and Ian couldn't be more spot on. “But I lo-” he stops himself because he hasn't said _love_ before, “I will always be yours no matter what, and it _could_ make you look softer, but you will always be _my_ Mickey. So if you ever want to go back, I won't mind it at all,” Ian assures. “Besides,” he jokes. “Eventually you'll go grey but I'm still gonna find you sexy as fuck.”

 

“You always did go for the older ones,” Mickey scoffs.

 

“I mean it.” Ian smiles. “Black, brunette, ginger, blond, heck, any colour.” And then Ian leans in, capturing Mickey's lips with his. Mickey tries to break the kiss and speak but Ian doesn't let him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Personal Note: I made this back in November after reading an article in the newspaper in which a boy had committed suicide because he had been the victim of bullying for being ginger. It's been sat in my computer for a while because it didn't have an ending. The saddest thing is that I was looking to see if I could find the article and when I looked on google there were so many different cases.


End file.
